Ma nouvelle vie
by harry severus potter snape
Summary: Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare King's Cross pour les vacances d'été des pourladiens.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira au tant que ma première fiction.

**Titre **: Ma nouvelle vie

**Auteur **: harry severus potter snape

**Correcteur **: Matsuyama

**Résumé **: Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare King's Cross pour les vacances d'été des pourladiens

**Disclaimer **: Je suis l'auteure de l'histoire. L'univers d'Harry Potter est du ressort de J.K Rowling.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de King's Cross pour les vacances d'été. Harry venait de finir sa cinquième année. Il franchit le portail pour rejoindre la gare moldue, là où son oncle l'attendait en grognassant contre son anormal de neveu pour le faire attendre alors qu'il pourrait se vautrer devant sa télévision.

Harry se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il fit signe à ses amis pour leur dire au revoir. Vernon voyait rouge car son imbécile de neveu attirait l'attention sur lui, une chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Il lui mit un coup pied bien placé sur son postérieur.

Harry, lui dis rien et se mis en route pour rejoindre la voiture de son oncle. Une fois les bagages mis dans le coffre, la chouette dernière avec Harry, Vernon démarra sa voiture.

Tout le long du chemin, Harry était dans son monde, il écoutait à peine son oncle. De tout façon, il lui répétait à chaque fois les mêmes choses à savoir : « tu montes dans ta chambre une fois tes affaires immondes dans la cave », « tu feras le repas de se soir » et ainsi de suite. Dire que c'était la routine pour lui.

Tout se passa relativement bien durant la première quinzaine de juillet. Une liste interminable de corvées, les repas à faire, l'entretien du jardin et des fleurs, la lessive de la famille (jamais son linge, il n'avait pas le droit de le mettre dans la machine à laver de sa tante), l'entretien de la maison, les courses, le bricolage, etc. En résumé, toutes les tâches ingrates qu'ils pouvaient lui trouver, son oncle et sa tante les lui donnaient à faire.

Puis arriva vers le quinze juillet, où son cousin Dudley se fit prendre avec ses amis par la police moldue pour vol à l'étalage. La police le ramena chez lui et expliqua ce qu'il avait fait. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, les agents repartaient.

Harry, qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, revint du jardin à ce moment-là. Plus qu'épuisé, il manqua de s'évanouir et se rattrapa à son cousin sans le vouloir.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais sale monstre ?! Lâche mon fils ! »

Vernon rugit et se lança sur Harry, et le premier coup tomba.

« Mais je n'ai pas fais exprès, mon oncle ! Je vous jure que j'ai eu un vertige ! »

Rien étonnant quand on sait qu'il ne mangeait pas convenablement. Au lieu d'avoir trois repas par jour, il ne mangeait que si son oncle l'y autorisait, et seulement du pain sec et un demi verre d'eau.

« Mais oui, tu me prends pour un con en plus ! »

Vernon continua à le frapper de toutes ses forces puis le traîna dans la chambre qu'il lui avait si charitablement prêter.

« Et tu ne bouges pas de là sauf pour les corvées, et tu n'auras pas à manger pendant le reste du mois ! »

Harry ne répondit rien car il n'avait rien à répondre de toute façon. Il s'installa sur le matelas qui se trouvait par terre, avec les ressorts qui en sortaient et la minuscule couverture très fine qui devait lui appartenir quand il était bébé. Il se disait que si Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à le tuer, ce serait son oncle qui le ferait, en l'affamant et le battant à mort, s'il continuait comme ça. Quelle vie de merde, personne ne pouvait être pire que son oncle. Voldemort paraissait un chaton à côté de lui.

Il s'endormit peu de temps, après mais seulement pour quelques heures. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas un repos tranquille : il revoyait les images de la guerre. Non, en fait juste quelques personnes. Il y avait Cédric Diggory, son parrain et ses parents. Ils lui reprochaient leur mort, disant que c'était de sa faute et qu'ils avaient de honte de lui, peu importe qu'il avait réussi à battre le plus grand mage noir du siècle.

Il se réveilla en sueur et en hurlant, alors que jusqu'à maintenant il réussissait à rester silencieux. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après et c'est un bébé baleine qui entra dans la chambre.

« Je vais t'apprendre à crier comme une fillette de cinq ans, espèce de monstre ! »

Et Dudley remit une volée de coups de poing et de pied. Harry se débattit comme il pouvait mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, et il hurla de toutes ses forces.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Avec tous les coups qu'il venait de recevoir et sa fatigue, il n'avait pu résister plus longtemps.

Pendant qu'il était inconscient, sa magie le soigna des coups reçus. Quand il se réveilla toute douleur avait disparu mais pas les marques. Il se doutait que c'était sa magie qui l'avait soigné en partie, comme ça sa famille ne se douterait de rien.

Il descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois son oncle, son cousin et sa tante installés à table, il monta à l'étage nettoyer la salle de bain, ranger la salle de jeux de Dudley, faire les poussières. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il s'attaqua à la cuisine : débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle.

Aujourd'hui, il devait faire les courses. Il prit l'argent nécessaire, qu'il mit dans sa poche, et sortit de la maison en faisant attention de ne pas tomber sur la bande de son cousin.

Le Centre commercial De Quais De Surrey était situé dans Rotherhithe, Sud Londres. On pouvait s'y rendre en autobus, ce que Harry était obligé de faire. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit ses courses, se rendit à la caisse pour payer, puis fit le trajet inverse. Il rencontra certains voisins dans les rayons, qui le bousculèrent en lui lançant des regards venimeux, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, par habitude. Le bus arriva, il y monta puis une fois à destination, il descendit avec tous ses sacs de courses.

Pendant ce temps, Dudley appela ses amis, Piers, Dennis, Gordon et Malcolm. Il leur dit que son cousin était parti en courses et que quand il reviendrait, il faudrait lui tomber dessus sans qu'il puisse se défendre et l'emmener dans la cabane abandonnée de la forêt, située derrière l'arrêt de bus. Ils ricanèrent à cette perspective.

Lorsque le bus arriva, ils attendirent qu'il y ait plus personne autour de l'arrêt et passèrent à l'action. Harry n'avait rien vu venir. Il lâcha ses sacs sous le choc et fut traîné de force vers les bois. Pendant ce temps, Dudley ramassa les provisions et rentra chez lui. Quand il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ses parents le virent depuis le salon où ils regardaient une émission à la télévision, et son père demanda :

« Dis-moi, mon poussin, pourquoi c'est toi qui porte tout ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai vu Harry se diriger vers le parc, il a laissé les sacs de courses à l'arrêt du bus sans s'en occuper... »

« Quel bon à rien ce garnement ! Il aura une bonne correction quand j'aurais mis la main sur lui ! »

Vernon voyait rouge à présent. Dudley lui était content de son coup. Il sourit au commentaire de son père.

Une fois qu'il eut posé son chargement dans la cuisine, il ressortit pour rejoindre ses amis à l'endroit prévu. Sur place, il put voir que son cousin était attaché, avec une cagoule sur la tête. Et il put l'entendre se lamenter.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous de moi ? Je ne vous ai rien fais, laissez-moi partir par pitié ! »

Dudley se régala de la détresse de son cousin qui lui avait pourri sa vie.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là ! On va pouvoir commencer. »

« Dudley c'est toi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Car tu as pourri mon existence depuis que tu es venu habiter chez moi. Mon père est fou de rage à chaque fois qu'il te voit et ma mère a toujours peur de toi, donc aujourd'hui, tu vas payer pour tout ça. »

Harry commença à comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirai pas indemne. Il commença à paniquer, il trembla, contre sa volonté, car il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait peur mais son corps le trahissait.

Dudley s'appuya contre le mur en face de son cousin pour pouvoir observer la correction. Il donna le signal de départ et les coup commencèrent à tomber. Ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient mais ils ne devaient pas toucher le visage pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Un coup, un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième. Harry combattit ses larmes qui menaçaient de dégringoler sur ses joues, il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à ses tortionnaires. Mais aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche. Puis il sentit une odeur de brûlé. Une cigarette ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il pensait que son cerveau déraillait. Mais une sourde douleur se fit sentir sur son bras droit.

L'odeur se fit de plus en plus sentir ainsi que les douleurs sur son bras. Là il comprit qu'on lui brûlait le bras et des gémissements sortirent de sa bouche, mais il ne voulait pas hurler.

Les coups et les brûlures continuèrent. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Son bras gauche fût aussi brûlé avec une cigarette. Il avait touché le fond, il ne pensait pas pouvoir subir pire.

Un coup de pied bien placé lui fit perdre momentanément conscience. Pendant ce temps, Piers, Dennis, Gordon et Malcolm l'avait déshabillé et avaient attaché ses mains aux poutres qui soutenaient la charpente du toit.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que se qu'il se passait. Un coup de ceinture sur son dos, puis un coup de fouet. Ceinture, fouet, ceinture, fouet. Son dos était zébré de plaie d'où son sang s'écoulait doucement. Puis des brûlures de cigarettes, sur son dos et parfois sur ses blessures. Et là, il hurla de douleur, car elle était insupportable. On bâillonna sa bouche pour couvrir les cris. Et sans comprendre comment, une douleur où il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pourrait avoir mal. Il se senti déchiré, écartelé, affligé, lacéré. Détruit. Il hurla de douleur, des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Ça dura bien trop longtemps. Puis Dudley leur dit d'arrêter.

« J'espère que tu as compris. Si tu te trouve encore sur mon chemin, on recommence. Et ne me touche plus jamais. »

Puis ils le détachèrent et partirent, le laissant sur place. Harry essaya de se calmer, de réfléchir à se qui venait de se passer. Plusieurs heures passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se rhabiller puis se diriger vers la maison des Dursley.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, et il se dit que cette journée était loin d'être finie : il allait devoir subir la colère de son oncle pour être en retard.

Une fois arrivé, il poussa la porte et constata que son oncle l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Alors vaurien, tu as passé ta journée à rien faire ? Tu es allé te reposer au parc ? Tu vas voir tu ne vas pas recommencer de sitôt ! »

Il lui donna une bonne raclée, des coups de sa ceinture qu'il avait enlevée pour l'abattre sur son dos, jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il continua à le frapper avec ses pieds et ses poings.

Harry pleura de nouveau à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il se roula en boule par terre pour se protéger au maximum. Mais c'était sans compter la ceinture.

Plus Harry se protégeait plus son oncle le frappait. Il avait marre de le frapper avec sa ceinture, alors il prit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et lui balança à la figure. La lampe de bureau atterrit sur sa tempe, la chaise, sur son dos, et un pied de la chaise s'enfonça dans son flanc droit. Du sang se déversa des multiples blessures, souillant le sol autour de lui.

Il perdit connaissance. Il ne voulait plus rester sur Terre si c'est pour vivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce jour-là. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il accueillit les ténèbres qui venaient le chercher.

Les ténèbres avaient enveloppé son monde.  
Les ombres du Chaos semblaient vouloir l'engloutir...  
Mais la lumière ne s'était pas éteinte pour autant.  
Même au cœur du désespoir, l'espoir pouvait renaître.

Son oncle redescendit au salon en laissant son neveu baigner dans son sang. Hedwige la chouette sortit de sa cage entrouverte et s'approcha de son petit maître, lui pinça l'oreille, mais aucune réponse lui parvenait en retour. Elle s'envola à travers un carreau brisé de la fenêtre pour aller au seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver de l'aide pour sauver son maître.


	2. INFO

**Voilà le premier chapitre remis à neuf **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus à bientôt pour la suite**

**hsps**


End file.
